


Three Is A Charm

by goddess_julie



Series: Triple Fun That Way [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Masturbation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn really needs to stop bringing her phone with her to the gym.  Or at least turn it off while she’s on any machine that has the potential to kill her.  Harry had dragged her to the gym with him when Liam had begged off needing more sleep.  Niall and Louis would only go under direct threats of torture so that left Zayn to scoop up her work out clothes in a duffel bag and meet Harry in the lobby so that the car could take them a few blocks away to a gym that he had arranged to work out in.</p><p>She was on the elliptical machine, moving at a rapid pace when her phone lit up and Liam’s message displayed brightly.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Daddy’s going to spank your bottom so damn hard it’ll leave a print for at least a week. </i></p><p> </p><p>or  Niall has been pushing boundaries and Liam realizes that it's time to punish his naughty little girl.  A sequel to Merrier the More</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Merrier the More. That fic has been in my head since I wrote it, wanting more. I sat down yesterday and this resulted. Any/all feedback is welcome. Hope you like it.

Zayn really needs to stop bringing her phone with her to the gym. Or at least turn it off while she’s on any machine that has the potential to kill her. Harry had dragged her to the gym with him when Liam had begged off needing more sleep. Niall and Louis would only go under direct threats of torture so that left Zayn to scoop up her work out clothes in a duffel bag and meet Harry in the lobby so that the car could take them a few blocks away to a gym that he had arranged to work out in.

She was on the elliptical machine, moving at a rapid pace when her phone lit up and Liam’s message displayed brightly.

_Daddy’s going to spank your bottom so damn hard it’ll leave a print for at least a week._

Not for the first time, Zayn is happy that she and Harry are the only ones working out right now. People seeing her gross and sweaty on stage is one thing, but when she’s focused on working out she knows it’s not a pretty sight. And she is most definitely not proud of the way she yelps and flails as she trips at Liam’s words and takes a tumble off of the machine.

Harry is at her side in a moment. She’s cross between laughing, because seriously, she knows if Harry took a tumble off a machine she would find his gracelessness funny, so she knows that with her arse up in the air and machine still working behind her it has to be at least worth a laugh, and crying because holy fuck - she fell off of the elliptical machine.

“Jesus Christ Zee, what the hell was that?” Harry’s green eyes are wide, fright in their depths. 

“Phone” Zayn whimpers through her laughter. She flexes out her legs and then her arms. While they are all a little sore, no major damage has been done. “Fuck…”

Harry picks up her phone and she watches his face turn from a mask of worry to disbelief. He rolls his eyes and starts laughing as he reaches down to help pull Zayn up to a standing position.

“Never mind,” Harry snickers. Once he’s patted her down to make sure she’s okay, he hands her the phone and shakes his head in mock disappointment. “Don’t know what you did, but Daddy seems to be proper mad.”

Zayn isn’t proud of the blush that results. Nothing is off limits in the band. Not when they’ve spent the last four and a half years living in each other’s pockets. They’ve seen the good the bad and the ugly, not to mention everything in between. It generally takes a lot for her to blush, but the thing is that she hasn’t done anything. There isn’t anything that she can remember that has warranted this type of reaction from Liam and she tells Harry this. She gets an unsympathetic pat on her shoulder in return.

“Well, you better think fast Zee, Daddy seems to think you have.”

“God,” Zayn whines as she covers her face. “Don’t call Leeyum Daddy, that’s just weird.”

Harry’s jaw drops as he barks out a surprised laugh. “Oh, it’s weird when I call him Daddy?”

“Yes, it is Haz. You’re saying it all ‘Daddy’,” Zayn says imitating Harry’s teasing voice.

“Oh, should it be like this … Oh Daddy…?” Zayn can admit the breathy wine to Harry’s voice gives her clit a throb of desire. She cocks her head to the side and pictures Harry on his knees, knelt before Liam while he waits for his next instruction. Harry must see the expression on her face and jumps back. “Oh hell no,” he yelps. “Whatever you’re picturing, stop.”

Zayn winks and grins as she pockets her phone. It buzzes as she’s about to stretch out her stiffening muscles and she pulls it out to look at it again. 

_Niall Horan, do not ignore me._

Zayn’s lips curl into a knowing smirk and she chuckles softly to herself. She should have known he was talking to Niall. Niall who tests his comfort level at every opportunity. Niall who will instigate a fight or a scene so that Liam can punish her. Niall who is pushing every single one of Liam’s boundaries so that he will push hers back. Niall who tends to get away with almost anything because of her baby blues, her innocent smile and her Irish charm. 

_Leeyum, wrong phone again. Sometimes I wonder if you’re trying to off me at the gym to get me out of the way._

Zayn is joking of course. But it’s the fastest way to get the reaction she’s looking for. She tells Harry that she’s done for the day and just gonna head back to the hotel for a hot soothing shower and to have Liam massage the muscles he nearly broke with his misguided text.  
“What are you on about?” Liam asks when Zayn answers her phone on the first ring.

“You texted me. Fell off the elliptical…”

“Jesus fuck,” is all Liam says. Moments later he’s back and Zayn giggles at the frustration in his voice. “Fucking Tommo. All my contacts in my phone are buggered again.”

“Maybe you should password protect it. That way he can’t get into it.”

“I did.”

“Maybe have the password be something other than Batman.” The silence that results tells Zayn everything she needs to know. “So, why are you going to spank our little Nialler?”

“Come to my room and we’ll talk about it.”

Zayn’s ears prick up at the whine in Liam’s voice. She shakes her head with a fond smile on her face. “You mean come up to your room so we can shag and then when you get off you can maybe tell me about it?” She doesn’t tell him that the car has already pulled into the parking garage and she’s heading to the elevator. “Look, in the lift. I’ll see you in a few.” 

Thankfully Zayn has Liam’s spare key because when she gets to his room, the door is still locked. She knocks a few times but when there is no answer, she lets herself in. She is not expecting the sight that she’s met with when she enters Liam’s room. The bed is a mess, duvet and sheets strewn everywhere with Liam perched in the middle with his back against the headboard. What she is most surprised about is that he is currently cuffed to the headboard by one wrist. 

“Well fuck,” she says, laughing at the petulant look on his face. “I did not see this coming.”

“You and me both,” Liam pouts. He has his boxer shorts on and nothing else. In one hand is his cell phone and on the night stand, well out of his reach is the remote control for the TV. “I tried calling Paul and he laughed at me. Paddy said it served me right and thought it would teach me a lesson. Niall isn’t answering.”

“If the numbers are switched…” Zayn says through her giggles as she crosses the room. She’s dropped her bag and is very tentative to join him on the bed. If he’s genuinely mad she’s worried she’ll make things worse. Judging from his face, he’s not truly angry, just annoyed at Niall’s prank, probably because she can see how hard he still is and with the potential of the wrong person finding him, he held off wanking. Zayn loves the blush that covers Liam’s face.

“Well… there were a few rather embarrassing phone calls I made before realizing it.”

Liam tells her of the way Niall woke Liam up arms cuffed to the headboard and her mouth on his cock. After much begging, she agreed to release one hand for leverage on the back of her head while she blew him. Just as he was about to come, Niall remembered something she had to do and said she’d be right back. That had been nearly an hour and a half ago now. She wasn’t answering her phone and no one had seen or heard from her since.

With a gentle touch Zayn trails her fingers up and down Liam’s erection which is still snuggled uncomfortably in his shorts. “And you’re still hard?” 

Liam whines pitifully, enough that Zayn feels sorry for him and slides his shorts from his hips. Her mouth waters when his cock springs free and is glistening at the tip. Zayn’s tongue darts out to lick her lips hungrily. She doesn’t even bother stripping down. Instead, she kneels on the bed between his legs and swallows his cock the entire way down, letting him slide down her throat. She arches her back seductively as Liam lets out a loud bellow of pleasure and bucks into her throat, fucking her mouth roughly. 

Zayn doesn’t give Liam a moment to rest. She hollows her cheeks and focuses all of her attention on Liam’s prick, sucking and licking with a determination that has him bucking up and coming in record time. She’s startled at the force of his orgasm and finds herself coughing as the jizz shoots down her throat and triggers her gag reflex. As Zayn pulls off of Liam’s cock, he shoots two more loads onto her face, hitting her cheek and throat as she gasps for breath.

Once she’s able, Zayn stumbles into the bathroom to wash her face and clean up, slipping a bobby pin out of her hair to jimmy the lock on the cuffs. The moment that he’s free, Liam growls and tosses Zayn so that she’s on her back on the bed, Liam hovering over her. 

“I fucking love you,” he hisses against her mouth. His words are harsh but his kiss is deep and loving. He grips both of her wrists in one hand and pins them over her head. “Keep these here.”

“Li…” Zayn whimpers through the shudders that are wracking her body. She gasps as he cups her jaw firmly and shakes his head. It is obvious what he needs. He needs to be in control. He needs to have all of the power and he needs to assert his dominance after having it taken from him by Niall. She restrained him and left him there, powerless. Not anything he wouldn’t want, Zayn knows that Liam would give Niall everything she asked for and more, but at the same time he needs to get out of that headspace and into this one again. Zayn sighs as she thinks about Niall. The blonde has no idea what she’d awakened in Liam and she can’t wait to see what his payback is going to be for her.

“Daddy?” Zayn asks. She bats her eyes a few times and is biting her lip seductively. “Please.”

“You’re my good little girl Zee.” Liam’s eyes flash with something that Zayn recognizes and she nods. She knows now at that comment, the reference of her name that it’s her he’s fucking not right now, not the image of Niall that she’d left him with when she’d taken off. Not that she would say no to him, but it’s good to know that she’s there with him right now and in return, he’s there with her. “Such a good little girl.” Liam leans down to breathe hotly against her ear. “Daddy needs a favour. Needs a good little girl to fuck. Wanna use your hole right now, that okay?”

“Oh GOD,” Zayn nearly cries. She spreads her legs and cants her hips up. “Please Daddy, want to make you feel good.” She’s stripped naked in mere seconds, legs spread open wide.

“Hold your knees baby, help Daddy fuck you.” Liam leans down and licks a stripe up her pussy, pressing sloppy kisses to her clit while his fingers dip into her cunt. “Always so ready for me, always so good.”

“Please, Daddy. Need you.” Through a lidded gaze, Zayn watches as Liam rolls a condom over his erection and presses himself at her entrance. 

“Beg me for it. Need to know you want my prick.”

Zayn can feel her wetness soaking the bed below her, sliding down her thighs at how aroused she is. It’s been a long time since Liam has been this far gone, this desperate for it and she needs to remember to buy Niall something big and expensive. She opens her eyes wide and knows she looks as hungry for it as she feels.

“Please Daddy. Please. Please,” she leans up and smiles as Liam bends to kiss her lips. “Fuck me Daddy. Make me come. Come in me. Please…” Her voice cracks and Liam gives a growl of satisfaction as he presses further, sliding into her roughly. 

“Such a good girl. Naughty girls get punished, good girls get rewarded.” Liam mumbles into her throat as he begins a hard, fast and demanding pace. “Fuck Zee. Love you so much Zee.”

Zayn’s fingers tighten around her knees where she’s holding herself open so Liam can use her body for his own pleasure. His hands are hooked tightly on her waist, fingers digging in so hard that she knows that there will be fingerprint shaped bruises in the morning. With every thrust in, he jerks her down onto his cock, pummeling her with a ferocity that has her coming almost immediately. His face is a mask of concentration, their eyes locked on one another while he praises her, showering her with compliments of love and affection.

“Tight little pussy, baby.”

“Oh Daddy.”

“Work you so hard.”

“Please.”

“Want you to come on Daddy’s prick. Get me nice and wet. Wet enough that if I wanna slide into your ass, you’ll take me no problem.”

Zayn stutters at the feel of Liam’s fingers on her clit. She’s already come now, body limp like a ragdoll but she knows he’s so close to coming. As he rubs her clit he leans in and bites at her ear. “Daddy loves fucking his little girl’s ass. So tight and sweet, and then when I’m done, I’ll come on your tits. Get you filthy with me. Right baby? Gonna get you dirty like a little whore because you like to make Daddy happy and a dirty girl is Daddy’s favourite girl.”

There are tears in Zayn’s eyes when she comes, the pleasure so powerful that she can’t breathe with it. She opens her eyes to see Liam waiting for her and she nods. “Come for me,” she croaks with a smile. Her arms move from her knees to around his neck and she pulls him down for a hungry kiss. “Please come. Please.”

Liam lets go and his whole body stiffens and goes completely rigid. He’s coming harder than Zayn has ever seen him do before and knows that Niall’s stunt had everything to do with that. She wraps her arms and legs around him tightly once he’s pulled out of her. They’re curled up together, the condom wrapped in tissue paper and tossed onto the floor beside the bed. She’ll make Niall clean it up later, but for now she knows that Liam’s going to crash as hard as she is and she needs to make sure he’s okay before she lets that happen.

“Babe,” Zayn whispers as she strokes Liam’s hair gently. “You okay?”

After a brief delay, Liam nods. “Holy fucking hell.”

Zayn cackles loudly. “Tell me.” She leans up and presses her lips to the underside of Liam’s jaw. Their eyes meet and she sees the hesitation in Liam’s gaze, the tight line of his lips. Zayn shakes her head. “I’m okay babe, god I’m more than okay.”

“Yeah?”

She gives him another nod. “Any fucking time okay?” They both look down at their bodies and Zayn can see the start of fingerprint shaped bruises forming on her hips. Her fingers trail over them and she trembles with pleasure. “Might get them put there permanently,” she whispers. When she looks up Zayn sees wonder in Liam’s eyes. The blush that covers her face is surprising but she gives him a shy smile anyways. “Might get you and Niall to put prints right here too, get them inked.” Her fingers stroke the skin over her heart. She grins at the pleased blush on Liam’s face.

“You’re such a sap. So fucking lovely Zayn,” Liam whispers kissing her throat down to where her fingers are on her chest.”

They lay in silence for a little bit, whispering back and forth until they know it’s time to get out of bed. Call at the arena for sound check is four and Zayn can see it’s just after three. When they’ve showered and are heading down to the car that Paddy has waiting for them, Zayn whispers into Liam’s ear. “You’re not going to go easy on her. Are you?”

For a moment Zayn can see Liam is confused. She laughs and rolls her eyes. 

“Niall? Cuffs?” A chill of excitement travels down her spine at the way Liam’s eyes cloud over with dark desire. He runs his thumb over his bottom lip and rubs it absently. He shrugs.

“Dunno.”

Zayn stops and her jaw drops just slightly. “Are you kidding me?”

“She…”

“Wants a reaction babe. You haven’t noticed her acting out? Getting your attention. You fucked me good and proper and I didn’t even do anything.”

They’re in the car and thankful that Paddy has been around enough to tune them out and ignore their conversation. Liam turns to Zayn with a frown on his face. “Is that what this is about? You versus her? You want her punished?”

Zayn would laugh if she wasn’t so offended by Liam’s implications. It’s clear he doesn’t understand what she is getting at, so before she starts a row with him, she wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. “I want you to give her what she’s asking for, Leeyum. You don’t think she tied you up and left you just for you to ignore it? Hell, she didn’t even call on you to make sure someone got you to bring you to the arena.”

“Leave it.”

“No.” They’re not in the bedroom, Zayn doesn’t have to listen to Liam’s authoritative voice here. She watches his shoulder tense and gives him an indifferent shrug. “She’s doing things to make you punish her. You’re too easy on her and she doesn’t want it that way. She wants everything you can give her. Not fair that you’ll only fuck me hard. Only spank me till I’m crying and with her you’re so easy. I sass you back and you spank the hell out of my arse. She does and you let her get away with it.” Zayn gives Paddy an apologetic smile in the rear view mirror. He rolls his eyes and gives a sigh which has her giggling as she crawls into Liam’s lap. “When you texted me today you said you were going to give her a spanking of her life. Do it. Punish her. She wants you to push her around. She wants her Daddy to punish her and spank her bare bottom before he fucks it and comes all over it.”

“Jesus,” they faintly hear Paddy say before he parks in the underground parking and scrambles to get out of the SUV as fast as he can.

“And when she can’t take any more,” Zayn says with a growl. “She wants him to spank it even more. Wants her Daddy to make the effort to punish her because that means he loves her. Daddies should keep their bad little girls in line. Daddies need to be firm with their naughty babies.”

Before Liam can compose himself enough to answer, Zayn slips out of the car and strolls to where she knows their dressing rooms are. She approaches, finding Niall sitting with Louis on one of the couches, playing an intense round of Fifa. When their eyes meet, Zayn sees a twinkle of mischief in the blue orbs and returns the blinding grin that the blonde gives her.

“You are a menace Niall Horan,” Zayn announces with affection. She crosses the room to grab a cup of coffee before joining her bandmates on the couch. Just as she’s about to sit, Niall lifts her shirt and sees the bruises that mar her skin. Her lips turn down into a frown and Zayn has to focus on the blonde so that she doesn’t look away, embarrassed.

Before Zayn can say anything, an apology or an explanation, Niall jerks her hand back and focuses on the game ahead of them again. Something has passed between them that Zayn doesn’t exactly understand but is afraid to voice. Niall doesn’t shy away when she leans into her, wrapping herself around Niall and seeking the warmth and comfort of her best friend. There isn’t an obvious change between them; it’s very subtle and small, so small that Zayn isn’t sure she’s making it up in her head. It’s not until Liam enters and ignores the three of them on the couch that Zayn is confident that it’s there. Niall’s grip loosens on her, which only causes Zayn to tighten hers. When Niall realizes she’s not going to get free, she stops struggling, leaning back against Zayn in defeat. 

By the time they’re in the games room before the show, it’s as though nothing had happened earlier. All five are there, hanging out and doing what they usually do before a show. Louis and Liam are running around pranking everyone to get their energy up, Harry is attempting to do Yoga along the far wall while Zayn and Niall decide to play around with their makeup and hair, much to Lou’s dismay and see what they can come up with on their own.

“Are you mad at me?” Zayn finally asks softly when she sees that Harry has given up any attempts at ignoring Louis and Liam and the three are wrestling on the couch.

The shock is evident on Niall’s face and Zayn watches her blush as she shakes her head. “No. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to think I’m mad at you.”

“I’d understand if you were,” Zayn admits. “I just … we got in a bit of a row about it earlier.”

“You and me?” Niall questions. Zayn shakes her head.

“Li and me.”

“Are you mad at me?” Niall’s voice is so low Zayn can barely hear it. “I just … left him there. I knew you’d be by so I didn’t worry. Just tied him up and left him.” Niall sees the filthy smile on Zayn’s lips and her own smile broadens.

“You are so fucking transparent,” Zayn hisses with a snicker. It’s then that she tells Niall about the text she got and how she’d fallen off of the machine at the gym. Their howling laughter caught the attention of the boys who were watching them with worried glances. Especially Liam who Zayn had glared at when he made an attempt to join them. “All of this so he’ll spank you.”

“Want him proper riled up,” Niall admits. “He’s so fucking hot when he’s mad. But he never gets that way with me.”

“I know, just me.” Zayn agrees. “S’what I told him and he said I was jealous. That I’m whining because he’s harder on me than you.” 

Their conversation is interrupted with their ten minute before stage call. Everyone is up and they head to where they are to enter the stage. They can hear the screaming of the fans, the energy coming from everywhere in the stadium and as they all join hands to say their pre-show words, Zayn looks around to these four people who mean the world to her. 

Louis and Harry are to walk out first, followed by Niall and then Liam and Zayn. Niall is wearing a short cut skirt with a pair of high top converse and a vest, her blonde hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Just as she’s heading up the stairs, Zayn watches her lean over to tie her shoe, positioned so that she and Liam have a direct view of her panty covered arse.

Neither of them misses the white cotton knickers she is wearing that has pink cursive splayed across her arse.

Daddy’s Little Angel

Zayn lets out a loud, raucous laugh as Liam growls deep from his stomach. Niall stands and straightens her back, with a glance over her shoulder. “Problem Payno?”

Liam steps up one stair closer as Niall steps down. They’re chest to chest when Niall presses a hand to Liam’s shoulder. He doesn’t speak, only breathes heavily through his nose, his chest rising and falling with controlled precision.

“Or should I say Daddy?” She whispers with one hand over her mic as she squeezes his cock with the other. She quickly kisses his nose before giggling and running up the remainder of the stairs to the stage to take her place beside Harry. Liam turns to look at Zayn who is barely containing her laughter.

Zayn knew in that moment that Niall would make the night long and painful for Liam. None of them could have guessed just how much. What she did know was how proud of the blonde she was. She managed to goose Liam at any opportunity, playing it up with the fans and choosing the worst (read: best) times to do so. Mostly when Liam was on the jumbo screens so his reaction would be captured for everyone to see. 

Instead of putting her jersey on during their second costume change, Niall came rushing out in Liam’s jersey, the shirt too big and long for her small frame, engulfing her in its size. Zayn saw Liam’s eyes narrow at the sight of Niall in his shirt and laughed at how he had to duck behind the drum kit to adjust himself in his too tight jeans which kept getting tighter and tighter throughout the entire night.

The icing on the cake was as they were preparing for their encores. They had decided to get dressed up just enough for the final few songs and Niall’s dress had a zipper up the back. She’d slipped into her heels and rather than have Liam zip her like she normally did (or Zayn if Liam was running behind) she’d sidled up to Harry, batted her eyelashes and sweetly asked him to zip her up.

Zayn watched with amusement as Harry’s eyes flickered to Liam before he cleared his throat. “Uhhh…”

“Please Harry,” Niall asked sweetly. “Please help me. I can’t get it on my own.” She turned around and pulled her hair to the side, presenting him with her bare back. As he gently raised the zipper, Niall locked eyes with Liam, lower lip caught between her teeth. When Harry was finished, Niall let her eyes flutter shut and she sighed with pleasure. “Thank you so much Hazza. You know how to make a girl feel good.” She strode past Zayn with a wink and stopped in front of Liam whose eyes were narrowed and his hands curled into fists. “Right Daddy? Aren’t Harry’s hands wonderful? So big and strong.”

“Niall,” Liam’s warning is dark, his eyes focused on Niall’s.

“Wonder what else he can do with those hands…”

Zayn’s eyes flicker to Harry who is watching Liam and Niall with worry. His gaze meets Zayn’s and he holds his hands up in surrender, like he is genuinely worried that Liam is about to explode.

“They look like a perfect size to spank a bad girl with. Especially if she forgot to put her knickers back on.” Niall leans in to whisper directly into Liam’s ear. “Especially if she was wanking. Had her fingers in her pussy and had to hurry to get dressed. Hurry so much that she’s still dripping wet, all over her thighs, with nothing to soak it all up.”

Zayn strides across the floor, the clicking of her own heels echoing in the otherwise silent room. She leans in and gives a sultry smirk. “Dirty little whores should get punished,” she says softly with a slap to Niall’s ass. She can feel the line of Niall’s panties through her dress and growls. “Especially when they’re liars.”

Niall’s cackle cuts into the silence and she squeals when Harry walks past to scoop her up and carry her to where they have to enter the stage.

“Is she wearing panties?” Liam asks Zayn when they’re in position to walk back out. Zayn turns to see the expression on his face. He is holding his cards close to his chest. She doesn’t know if he’s mad or not, if she’s gotten through to him. 

“Guess you’re going to have to find out on your own Leeyum.”

The final notes of Story of My Life are playing and they’re taking their last set of bows. Zayn and Niall have their fingers tangled together as they are blowing kisses and waves to fans in the first rows. The boys are on the other side, winking and waving to girls to make their entire lives. It’s not until they’re slipping out of their dresses and suits when Liam’s voice cuts through all conversation.

“Niall Jayne Horan,” he growls loudly. She’s standing before him in her bra and panties, heels already in their box and dress hanging perfectly from its hanger. “You lied to me.”

“Might have to be a little more specific Leemo,” Niall giggles playfully. “I lie all the time.”

Zayn is honestly impressed with how fast Harry and Louis manage to undress and change. They’re out the door calling that they’ll take first car back to the hotel before Liam’s made it across the room to stand before Niall. His arms are crossed over his chest and his face is a mask of rage.

“Thought you weren’t wearing panties under that dress.” He nods down to the white knickers that she had been wearing earlier that night. Niall looks down and runs her fingers across the waistband, dipping inside just a teasing amount.

Zayn’s mouth is watering and she fights the urge to reach out and slide her own hand in to coat it with the blonde’s wetness so she can taste. Even just a little lick of a taste would make her happy right now. She must whimper out loud because Liam looks over at her and Niall smirks.

“Just a little fib,” Niall shrugs. She slides into her trackies and a tee shirt. “Not like you’re gonna do anything about it anyways.”

Zayn holds her breath. Liam flexes his arms just enough that have Zayn leaning forward to see what he’s going to say or do next. 

“What did you just say?”

Niall rolls her eyes. “What? That you’re all talk and no action?” She approaches Liam and gently pats his cheek. “I had panties on. I still have panties on. Now I’m going to go back to the hotel and see if I can find some nice fit lad to help me take my panties off.” She looks at Zayn and winks. “Harry’s big hands got me all hot and bothered. So wet just thinking about what he could do with his hands. I’m sure I could find someone to come and...” She looks up at Liam through innocently fluttering blue eyes. “Well I’m sure you understand.”

Zayn startles when Liam heads over to his bag and angrily roots around for something. She flashes Niall a proud wink and keeps quiet when Liam heads back to where the blonde is once he’s found what he’s looking for. He opens the box and the girls watch him pull out a thick leather collar. It is absolutely stunning and from her position, Zayn can see the high quality it has been made from. It is decorated with seven letters that have been added as charms reading NAUGHTY.

“What is this Liam?” Niall, for the first time that night is breathless. Her hands are trembling and she licks her lips nervously.

“This,” Liam says as he unfastens the buckle. “Is what naughty girls wear so they remember they’re being punished. This is what naughty girls wear so everyone knows how bad they are.”

“Leemo…”

Liam grips the back of Niall’s head and holds her firm, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. “Niall,” he warns with a familiar tone in his voice. Zayn watches the blonde shrink just a little, a wave of relief flooding through her tiny frame. There is nothing but love and trust in her eyes and Zayn feels something settle in her own stomach at the sight. An itch that had been bothering her all night just under her skin is soothed and she sighs in relief.

“Daddy?” Niall answers softly.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl today, Love,” Liam’s voice is stern but affectionate. “You were a tease with Daddy. Made me hard today and then left me there. Got my cock so hard, so full for you and then you took off. Did you go off to play with some little boy? Give someone else your mouth?”

Niall’s head is bowed. She is being chastised right now and she’s taken the position for it. She shakes her head softly. “No Daddy.”

“Did you give anyone else your pussy? Let anyone else touch it today?”

Again, Niall shakes her head.

“What about your arse?”

Niall’s head shoots up and she blushes. “Daddy,” she gasps as though scandalized.

“Niall? Answer the question!”

“No,” Niall mumbles. “My arse is just for you. And Zee,” she giggles as she looks at Zayn who is still watching them, silently.

“Good.” Liam hands Niall his sweater and waits for her to put it on. He’s grabbed his bag and hers, motioning for her to follow him out of the room. Zayn follows shortly behind. She’s still a little unsure of her place in this tonight but will wait until either of them addresses her directly. “And you lied to me baby, why do you like to make Daddy angry?”

Niall gives a careless shrug. Zayn slides into the waiting van as Liam presses the blonde against the side. “You have the ride back to the hotel to think about it. Then I want you to go up to your room and get yourself cleaned up and come down to Zee’s room.”

“Daddy?” Niall asks. Her eyes flicker to Zayn who has been silent this whole time. She’s playing with her phone and doesn’t look up to address Niall’s confusion.

“Did I make myself unclear?”

“No Daddy.” She once again turns to Zayn. “Zee will you come help me?”

Zayn isn’t given the opportunity to answer. Liam speaks up first. “Baby? What did I say?”

“Go to my room and get ready. Come to Zee’s room. You didn’t say Zee couldn’t come.” Niall’s voice sounds whiny. Zayn’s lips curl into a small smile.

“Did I say she could?”

Niall shakes her head.

“Then I did. 

When they get to the hotel, Niall is out of the van and towards the elevator before Zayn is even out of the vehicle. She looks up at Liam, surprised to see the worry in his eyes. Her gaze flickers over to Paddy who is pointedly not looking at either of them and she assures the other man that they can make it to her room without any help.

She’s not imagining the look of relief on the other man’s face when he bids them a good night.

“You okay babe?” She asks Liam as they head towards the elevators. Niall had taken her own bag when she ran off, so Liam is carrying his own and Zayn’s. Her hand is resting comfortably in his back pocket, holding his body close to hers.

“What the fuck am I doing Zee?” He finally breathes. Zayn offers him an encouraging smile.

“You are making her dreams come true Li,” Zayn responds honestly. “Just …be honest with her. With this. Don’t know why you’re freaking about it.”

Liam’s jaw drops and he looks at her like he doesn’t know how she doesn’t understand. Zayn rolls her eyes.

“It’s Niall. Whatever you do is gonna be brill. She’s going to love it because it’s you. And me. And that girl is so fucking easy to please that all it takes is making you happy for her to be happy.”

They agree that when Niall arrives, Zayn will meet her at the door and Liam will be in her bedroom suite waiting. Zayn is ready when the soft knock sounds on the door. She opens it to find Niall on the other side, looking fresh from the shower wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, the necklace still around her throat. The two girls share a wide smile as Zayn pulls Niall in for a lengthy kiss. Their tongues duel back and forth and it isn’t until they’re both breathless that she pulls away.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” Zayn whispers. When Niall is standing before her, unashamed and naked, Zayn can’t control herself and presses her against the wall to continue their kiss. Her hands roam over Niall’s breasts which are pebbled with goose bumps and moves down her stomach to her pussy which is already soaking wet and twitching with need.

Niall’s whimper echoes in the room and Zayn swallows more of her mouth as she grinds against her wantonly.

“ZAYN MALIK!” Liam shouts from the other room. The sound causes Zayn to pull off and groan. 

“He gets all the fun.” She leans in and presses one last kiss to Niall’s mouth. “So gorgeous babe. So fucking sweet. Just wanna throw you down and ride you. Fuck you until you’re sobbing.”

“You have until the count of three,” Liam’s voice sounds from closer than before. Zayn turns to find him standing in the doorway watching her with very little patience. His eyes flicker to Niall and his breath catches in his chest. Her hair is down and her face is devoid of any makeup. All she is wearing is the leather collar he’d purchased. Her breasts are plump, nipples standing at attention. Her stomach is fluttering in the cold air of the room and her arse is just begging for his hand to turn it from the porcelain white it is to a hot, angry red.

“One.”

Niall jumps and presses a kiss to Zayn’s cheek.

“Two.”

She rushes across the room and stands before Liam, head bowed and hands held behind her back.

“Three.” Liam caresses Niall’s face and leans in. “Good girl,” he praises her softly. “Doesn’t mean you’re not getting a spanking tonight though.” Liam leads her into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed, patting his lap for Niall to join him. When she is in arm’s reach, he pulls her and moves her so that she is lying across his lap, arse up and face resting comfortably on the bed beside them.

“Is this what you wanted?” Liam asks gently. His hand is stroking the skin of Niall’s pretty bum and he is relishing the feel of the skin under his hand. “Was this what you were getting at with all of your antics?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“You want your Daddy to spank you? Show you who’s boss?”

“Please Daddy.”

Liam takes a deep breath to center himself. “I want you to count each one and then thank me.”

Zayn is standing at the door of the room, watching silently. She is surprised when she realizes that Liam is staring at her. 

“And what about you baby? You want to be a good girl for your Daddy too?”

Zayn offers a coy smirk as she shrugs. “Don’t know Daddy, what do you want me to do?”

“Play with yourself for me. For Nialler. Let us watch you play with your pussy. Show Niall what Daddies let their good girls do.” Liam smacks a sharp slap to Niall’s arse.

“One Daddy. Thank you” Niall whimpers.

“See, good girls get to come, Baby. Bad girls get used so Daddy can come.”

“Two Daddy. Thank you.”

Zayn nods as she slips out of her clothes and pulls her favourite vibrator out of her bag. She slicks it with lube before she takes her place on the chair in front of the bed, positioning herself so she has her legs hanging over the arms and she’s open in a filthy display for Liam and Niall. It’s as she slides the toy into her opening that Liam brings his hand down on Niall’s backside again, this time sharper than the previous two.

“Three. Thank you Daddy.”

Zayn has almost come twice already, stopping herself before she can feel her orgasm wash over her. Liam’s focus is almost entirely on Niall who is sobbing softly on his lap, arching both towards and away from the sharp slaps that are still raining down on her raw arse cheeks.

“Twenty-Six. Thank you Daddy, oh Daddy.”

“How many do you want baby? How many more spanks do you want before you get Daddy off?”

“Please,” Niall begs. “Whatever will make you happy.”

Liam lands four rapid slaps to Niall’s backside. She calls each out as fast as she can before collapsing on Liam’s lap. He rubs the skin gently and leans in. “Go over there and make Zee come. Make her come so hard she screams, but you can’t use your hands.”

Niall slides from her position on Liam’s lap and crawls over to the chair. Liam has stood up and pulled his trackies off of his lap, tossing them on the floor along with his shorts. He leans back on one hand while grasping his cock with the other, stroking his shaft lazily. 

Zayn keeps the vibrator pressed against her clit while Niall leans in to lick around it, flicking in her hole hungrily while she works as hard and fast as she can to make Zayn come.

“Come on my face, please Zee” Niall begs. “Wanna taste you. Wanna feel you come for Daddy.”

Zayn’s eyes widen and she looks up at Liam who is watching them hungrily. She tightens her fingers around the vibrator in her hand and pulls Niall by the hair, rubbing her pussy over the blonde’s mouth frantically. It’s only a matter of minutes before the pressure is too much and Zayn’s toes curl and she’s coming with a loud scream, her hips thrusting into air as each wave of pleasure rocks her entire body. Liam stands up and approaches them. Zayn watches in surprise as he drops to his knees and pulls Niall’s body close to his.

“Did so good baby, Daddy is so proud of you.”

Niall sighs in relief, leaning back into Liam’s embrace.

“Now Daddy’s gonna fuck you. Nut right off inside of your perfect little ass. No condom. Nothing to stop my come from coating you. “

Liam presses Niall’s face so that she’s resting on Zayn’s thigh which is still trembling from the force of her climax. He leans down and for one moment, he’s Liam and she’s Niall. “Babe, you there?”

Niall nods.

“You know the word right? You want to stop, just say it?”

Niall nods again.

“Babe, I need you to say it. I need to know. Can’t go on if you don’t.”

“Hydra,” Niall’s eyes flutter open and she looks at Liam. Their eyes meet and she gives him a shy grin. “Its’ Hydra. Hail Hydra.”

Zayn doesn’t even attempt to cover the snort that escapes. She looks at Liam who is blushing and Niall who is looking at Liam like he hung the moon. “Of course it is.”

“Ready?” Liam asks gently. Niall nods.

“Yes Daddy. I’m ready.”

Liam makes it to three fingers inside of Niall’s arse before he’s about to explode. With each finger, each stretch Niall is whimpering and moaning underneath him, her back arched up and her arse on display. He’s used enough lube that he won’t need more, but it doesn’t stop him from coating his cock with one last layer before lining himself up at her entrance.

“You’re going to fucking love this so much,” Zayn promises Niall with a kiss. “Liam’s cock is so fucking good in your ass. Makes you feel it for weeks.

“Zee,” Niall whimpers. Liam has started pushing in and it’s tight, tighter than he remembers it with Zayn and Liam motions for her to distract the blonde so it won’t hurt as much. 

“I’m serious babe. Sometimes I wish that he had two cocks, one for your pussy and one for your arse. Pounding you at the same time.”

Both Niall and Liam groan at Zayn’s words.

“He’s such a great Daddy. Always knows what his girls need.” She runs her fingers through Niall’s hair, smoothing it off of her forehead. “Maybe someday he’ll let us fuck his ass Nialler. God, wouldn’t that be great, Leeyum on his knees, getting a proper fucking from behind?”

“Zee,” Liam warns. He’s entirely in and can’t help but take a moment just to enjoy the feeling, seeing the way Niall’s rim is stretched wide to accommodate him. He puts a few dabs of lube on his fingers and strokes the puckered skin of her hole, petting it gently. “God your body is amazing, babe,” he says to Niall. Wish I had two cocks too, so I could fuck you both at the same time.”

With the first thrust back into Niall’s body, Liam slaps her ass playfully. He stutters at the way she tightens around him and does it again. Within moments, he’s thrusting roughly into her, fucking her with the force and power that has them both close to the edge of their orgasm. Zayn has reached under Niall and is stroking her clit, fingering her pussy with each thrust Liam makes into her arse.

It is with a shout and her entire body going rigid that Niall comes. She throws her head back and roars, hands fisted tight in the sheets below her, her body at the mercy of Liam’s cock and Zayn’s fingers. She is exhausted and floating in space when Liam finally pulls out of her. She sees how hard his cock still is, how she didn’t make him come and she frowns. “Didn’t make you come…”

Liam shakes his head. “Held myself off. Wanted to do this.”

It only takes a few strips of his hand on his cock to have him coming, thick spurts of rope decorating Niall’s chest and face. The first few land on Niall’s mouth and cheek before Liam aims his cock so that he can come all over Niall’s tits. Zayn’s mouth has covered Niall’s almost instantly and she’s licking all of the jizz from the blonde’s skin, feeding it to her with her tongue. Niall is startled when she feels Liam’s stubble on her chest. She looks down to see him doing the same with her tits, lapping at the come that landed there before he leans up, first feeding it to Zayn in a messy, hungry kiss before he darts down for another mouthful that he presses against Niall’s mouth.

Niall looks down at Liam’s cock which is still hard, despite the way he’s still working at it, stroking himself roughly.

“Zee,” Niall moans. “He’s still hard.”

They share a smile and Zayn nods. She pushes Liam so that he’s lying on the bed while she climbs up his lap to straddle him. On shaking limbs, Niall too sits up and they straddle him, facing each other and each gripping his cock in their hands.

“Come on babe,” Zayn whispers against Niall’s mouth. They share a filthy kiss for Liam’s sake, making sure that he’s watching as their tongues fight for dominance.

“Oh fuck…” Is all the warning they get before Liam is curling in on himself as much as he can with them on top of him, his cock spurting considerably less than with his first orgasm. The two girls continue to work at him until he’s completely limp and achingly sensitive to the touch.

Niall is the first to get up and head into the bathroom for a towel. She’s startled when Liam squeezes past her to turn on the shower. Once he’s gotten the water to the perfect temperature, he pulls Niall into his arms and kisses her with slow satisfaction. “Let’s just shower. It’ll be easier.”

“What about Zee?”

“I’m coming, fuck off,” she hears from the other room.

“Needs a smoke,” Liam answers quietly. They’re standing under the spray of the water, leisurely kissing when the door opens and Zayn steps in. She immediately moulds herself to Niall’s back, wrapping her arms around her stomach and pressing her face to Niall’s back.

“I love you both,” Zayn whispers. Liam pulls away from Niall’s mouth and pulls Zayn in for a gentle kiss.

Niall escapes from the middle and slides around so that she can soap up her hair. Liam takes that opportunity to press Zayn against the wall and kiss her until she’s moaning, fingers scrambling up and down Liam’s back. Their kiss breaks as Niall starts to wash Zayn’s hair giving Liam an opportunity to soap up and wash the countless orgasms off of his skin.

The water is slowly cooling when they finally step out of the tub, all three reaching for towels and each other to start drying off. Their hands are never very far from skin, mouths brushing soft and tender kisses whenever skin is close enough to reach. 

Liam slides into a pair of shorts and trackies, eyes focused on the girls as they both slide into tee shirts that he knows belong to him.

“Where did you get those?” He asks, first looking at Zayn and then Niall. Neither blush, they just shrug and share a kiss before approaching and kissing him on the cheek. 

“Your laundry,” Zayn answers truthfully. “You don’t’ like it?” 

Liam groans as she does a full turn. He can barely see the bottom of her arse cheeks as the shirt rides up. When Niall does the same he lifts her shirt so he can see her panties.

They’re black this time with white writing. “Daddy’s Girl”.

For a moment, he wishes that there was any way to have his cock back to hardness. But there is hardly a stirring. “Fuck.”

“Thought you’d like it,” Niall preens. She climbs onto the couch along the wall and points to the bed, her nose turned up. “Not sleeping there. Where do we want to sleep?”

“My room’s just down the hall,” Liam answers. 

Niall and Zayn both shake their head and frown.

“Tommo’s probably got some good weed.”

‘And Haz always has booze.” Niall bats her eyelashes at Liam and pouts. “Please? Can we go Li?”

“It’s late.”

“Please Daddy,” Zayn begs softly. “Just for a bit? Maybe even get some pizza?”

Niall’s eyes widen at the mention of pizza. She’s on her knees now, bouncing on the couch. “Oh Pizza!!! Please Daddy? Pleaaaase????”

Both girls cheer when Liam grabs his phone and his wallet off of the table. “Fine. For a bit. But then off to bed for both of you.”

Zayn and Niall both cheer, jumping up and kissing Liam on the cheek before they run out the door towards Louis’ room without putting any bottoms on. As he follows them, thankful that the three floors that they and their crew are on have been closed for the public. He does make a note though to remember that the girls need proper punishing for not putting their pants on before leaving. The smiles on their faces have him smiling. He’s not sure what he did to deserve such good fortune in his life, but he’s thankful for it none the less.


End file.
